thedepthsfandomcom-20200215-history
Conscript
Of all the mundane classes, the Conscript has the best all around fighting capabilities and the greatest potential to increase combat abilities. Conscripts are familiar with most of the standard weapons and armors; and have opportunity to gain training in the most advanced types. In addition to general fighting prowess, each Conscript develops particular specialties of his own. A given Conscript may be especially capable with certain weapons; another might be trained to execute specific fancy maneuvers. As Conscripts gain experience, they get more opportunities to develop their fighting skills and follow a path of expertise. Thanks to their focus on combat maneuvers, they can master the most difficult ones relatively quickly. After Level 6, the Conscript can choose an Advanced Progression Path; either as a Warrior (Offensive-Oriented) or a Defender (Defensive Oriented). Hit Points per Level: 20 Base Attack Bonus (BAB): Medium Saves: Fortitude - High, Reflex - Low, Will - Low Base Skill Points: 3 + Intelligence Modifier per level, x4 at first level. Class Skills: These skills are available at a cost of one point per skill rank. Maximum skill points that can be assigned to these class skills is Character Level + 3 ::Battle Training, Heal, Intimidate, Parry, Spot, Survival, Taunt and Use Artifact Cross Class Skills: '''These skills are available but cost two points per skill rank. Maximum skill points that can be assigned to these cross class skills is (Character Level + 3)/2 (rounded down) ::Appraise, Bluff, Concentration, Diplomacy, Disable Device, Hide, Listen, Lore, Move Silently, Open Lock, Piety, Search, Set Trap, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, Tactician and Tumble '''Automatic Feats Granted: ::At Level 1 - Light Armor Proficiency, Medium Armor Proficiency ::At Level 1 - Simple Weapons and Martial Weapons ::At Level 1 = Strike of Opportunity I ::At Level 2 - Shield ::At Level 4 - Weapon Specialization Eligibility ::At Level 6 - Conscript Training Master Feats Eligibility: ::Body Improvement I - III ::Combat Vigor I - III ::Defense Expertise I - III You complete your Conscript training at level 6 and will have to select your secondary path when you gain L7. The Conscript must choose his progression path; either as a Defender or a Warrior. ::The Defender class is always determined to be the hardpoint in melee, protecting his comrades and keeping the enemies at bay. Key attributes of the class are high hit points and high defenses. Their ability to score damage is secondary to their ability to control the battlefield and absorb the punishment otherwise intended for their party mates. Typically equipped in the heaviest armor and shield, the Defender fears almost nothing. At level 13, the Defender can elect to become a Shieldmaster or a Guardian. = = ::::Description of Shieldmaster = = ::::The Guardian adopts special training to focus on the more spiritual aspects of the world. Swearing loyalty to a cause or deity, the guardian gains special divine powers primarily used to protect others. ::The Warrior is an advanced class which is focused on the most offensive aspects of melee character classes. While still maintaining good defensives capabilities, the Warrior lives by the mantra "the best enemy is a dead enemy". To take this advanced class, the Warrior must have six levels in the conscript class. At level 13, the Warrior can elect to become a Berserker or a Champion. = = ::::Description of Berserker = = ::::The Champion is a mastery class which is focused on the most offensive aspects of melee character classes. Champions are known for their love of large weapon types and the skill with which they use them. Feats available to the Conscript __TOC__ Category:Class